


Аллилуйя

by Lundo



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble Sequence, Family Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Swearing, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Родители всегда умирают.





	1. День Святого Валентина

**Author's Note:**

> #сиротство_и _богооставленность #католицизм_вау #наша_секта_близка_к_богу #наша_секта_близка_к_метро
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Deathstroke&Titans по спецквестовому заданию «Праздники».

Дика не приносил аист, его не находили в капусте.

— Мы тебя намечтали, милый, — улыбается мама.

— Мы тебя налетали, — смеётся отец.

Ещё несколько лет, и они налетали себе два дешёвых гроба, а Дику — приют.

— Это большая честь, милый, — у чужой женщины совсем не мамин голос, но она старается говорить её словами. — Тебя забирает мистер Уэйн. У него большой дом и большое сердце.

Дик кивает, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, и смотрит ей за плечо. На календаре четырнадцатое февраля. Родители обычно уходили этим вечером вдвоём, взявшись за руки. Дик этим вечером снова переезжает.

Женщина из соцслужбы не врала: у Брюса действительно всё большое.


	2. Благовещение Марии

Донна Трой — девочка, которой лучше бы не было. Настоящих родителей она не помнит — они отказались от неё сразу же, и Донна их не винит. Она видела младенцев и тоже бы отказалась, принеси ей одного из них.

Вторые отправили её обратно в приют накануне тринадцатого дня рождения. Их она плохо помнит и тоже не винит, подростки — тот ещё геморрой. Чужие подростки — полное говно.

У третьих Донну украли, и они не особенно чесались её искать. Похитители сгорели, а Донну из огня вытащила Диана.

— Ты приснилась мне, девочка. Ты станешь моим оружием, — хмуря брови, сказала Диана.

«Ну заебись теперь», — подумала Донна и улыбнулась.


	3. Пасха

Хэнк — это ебучая Пасха, самозабвенная жертва за ближнего своего. Белокурый агнец со светлыми глазами и не по годам мощным ударом.

Когда Хэнк вырастает, он никогда не отмечает её. Никаких кроликов, яиц и прочей поебени. Впрочем, однажды девчонка в универе — Мэри? Нэнси? Хлоя? он не помнит, какая разница, — красит его яички блеском для губ и начисто вылизывает. Это считается?

Хэнку никогда не снится тот ублюдок: ни морда, ни толстые пальцы, которые совал в его рот, ни обрезанный хуй. Хэнк в порядке. Он не опидорасился, у него стоит на сиськи и киски. У Хэнка всё заебись, кого хочешь спроси. Дай сперва выпить.


	4. Пресвятое Тело и Кровь Христа

Родители Гара веровали в прогресс и науку, а потом умерли от лихорадки в Конго. Они хотели лечить бедный народ, спасать нуждающихся, они жили этой мечтой — Гару оставалось лишь подчиниться и поехать с ними.

Подчиняться Гар умеет лучше всего. Немного хуже — терпеть.

— Я привязываю тебя для твоего же блага, — говорит Шеф, фиксируя руки Гара. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты навредил себе.

Гар кивнул бы, но шею держат плотные ремни, от головы разбегаются тонкие цветные провода. Гар никогда не отказывает доктору: жизнь спасённого принадлежит спасителю.

Шеф знает это, чувствует, чует и не позволяет Гару пробовать человеческое мясо. Ему нужен покорный подопытный тигр.


	5. Рождество

Больше всего Рэйчел нравилось украшать ёлку к Рождеству. Мама обычно покупала маленькую, в самый последний момент — так дешевле, — и они сидели на полу, разбирали старые игрушки и распутывали клубки гирлянд.

Когда в доме начинало пахнуть оттаявшей хвоей, Рэйчел чувствовала: всё идёт правильно и всё будет хорошо. Девчонки в классе не поумнеют, миссис Симмонс так же будет ко всему цепляться, но это мелочи.

Даже когда начала просыпаться та, другая Рэйчел, она думала, что всё обойдётся. Как рассасываются воронки торнадо, как перестаёт болеть разбитый локоть, как после осени выпадает снег, а значит, можно считать дни до конца декабря.

Маму убивают до Рождества.


End file.
